


Devotion

by PhantomFlutist



Series: My deep wounds don't heal [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: It was the first time Wonshik had had a boyfriend to spend Christmas with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side-story/prequel from the "My deep wounds don't heal" series, but it can stand alone too. I promise this is a lot happier and fluffier than that is. Merry Christmas, everyone! (or whatever holiday you may or may not celebrate!) Please enjoy.

 

Wonshik’s breath gusted foggy in the crisp winter air and snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground around him. He clutched the wrapped package in his hands a little tighter, feeling a thrill of excitement go through him. Hongbin had promised to meet him at the coffee shop, and they were going to spend the whole day together. It was the first time Wonshik had had a boyfriend to spend Christmas with.  
  
Hongbin was already in front of the coffee shop when he arrived, standing with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited. His whole face lit up when he saw Wonshik and he came forward for a hug without prompting.  
  
Wonshik snuck a kiss to his cheek in the process and watched Hongbin blush red to the tips of his ears.  
  
“We’re in public,” Hongbin mumbled, but it didn’t sound like much of a protest.  
  
As soon as they stepped inside the door, warmth flooded over them both. They ordered drinks and Hongbin insisted on paying, and Wonshik let him with only token protests. He’d get the next one.  
  
They sat at a corner table, next to a window that was covered in fake evergreens and wrapped in twinkling lights. Hongbin shivered at the cold that radiated off the window but he smiled when Wonshik reached across the table and wrapped his hands around both of Hongbin’s.  
  
There was silence between them for a while, even after they’d gotten their drinks and they sat with their fingers wrapped around hot mugs. Wonshik couldn’t stop smiling foolishly at Hongbin.  
  
Hongbin gave him a toothy grin and jerked his head at the package that Wonshik had set aside on the table. “Is that for me?” he asked, cheeky.  
  
Wonshik nodded and nearly tipped over his drink in his haste to present the package to Hongbin. It was wrapped (poorly) in shiny silver paper with snowflakes printed on it, and he’d used far too much tape.  
  
Hongbin laughed and accepted it, and pulled a small box out of his pocket to slide it across to Wonshik. His was wrapped meticulously, just like everything else he did, all of the corners perfectly square and all the pieces of tape the same size. The paper was a plain, pale blue.  
  
Wonshik couldn’t help but handle the tiny box like it was the most precious thing he had ever held. This was the first gift Hongbin had ever given him and it felt like the greatest blessing that could be bestowed on him just to hold it.  
  
Hongbin laughed again, his smile bright. “You go first,” he insisted.  
  
Wonshik hesitated. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect gift, didn’t want to pull apart the wrapping that Hongbin had worked so hard on. He shook his head. “No, you first,” he said, voice low.  
  
Hongbin gave him an exasperated look, but agreed. He slid his fingers delicately under the wrapping and pulled the package open one fold at a time. It seemed like he took forever, and Wonshik leaned forward in anticipation. He really hoped that Hongbin would like his gift.  
  
Finally the paper came off and maroon fabric spilled out. Hongbin’s smile went small and soft, and he fingered the gift almost reverently. “It’s beautiful, Wonshik,” he murmured.  
  
Wonshik reached out, lifted the scarf and tied it carefully around Hongbin’s neck, tucking the ends in neatly. He’d practiced this on himself to make sure he wouldn’t do it wrong. “You’re always cold,” he muttered.  
  
With his chin tucked into the soft fabric, Hongbin looked at Wonshik through his lashes and said, “Thank you.”  
  
They sat there staring at each other for a while, and Wonshik nearly forgot about his coffee, Hongbin’s gift, and even where they were, but eventually Hongbin nudged him.  
  
“Open yours,” he said.  
  
Wonshik did, and try as he might he wasn’t able to even unwrap a present as neatly as Hongbin. The paper tore under his fingers and he winced, but Hongbin just chuckled and didn’t look at all offended.  
  
Under the paper was a box, small and black and cardboard, wrapped and tied with a silky ribbon. Wonshik hated having to ruin that perfect bow too, but he tugged gently at one loose end and the whole thing unraveled.  
  
Hongbin was practically vibrating in his seat across the table, leaning forward as Wonshik pulled the lid of the box off.  
  
Inside was a bracelet, black leather with a shiny silver buckle and rivets all the way around it. It was exactly Wonshik’s style, and he ran his fingertips slowly over it, just feeling the contrast between the soft leather and the cool metal. “It’s beautiful, Hongbin,” he echoed.  
  
“Put it on,” Hongbin insisted, leaning across to help. He plucked it out of the box and worked the buckle like he’d been practicing too, and secured it around Wonshik’s wrist with no difficulty at all.  
  
“Thank you,” Wonshik said. He looked up at Hongbin, his eyes brimming with excitement still, the twinkling lights making him glow, and he didn’t think about it, he just murmured, “I love you.”  
  
Hongbin’s gasp was low and startled, and his fingers, still wrapped around Wonshik’s, suddenly stilled. For a heart-rending moment, Wonshik was sure that he had screwed up. And then Hongbin took a breath, his face lit up again, and he said, “I love you too.”  
  
Wonshik felt his heart swell and knew that he would always remember this Christmas. Whatever came, he and Hongbin would be together forever, because he would always, always love Hongbin with every fiber of his being.  
  
They had only been dating a few months, but already Wonshik was so devoted to making Hongbin happy.

 

 


End file.
